Manuela
|fullname =Manuela Casagranda |jap_fullname = |alias =Divine Songstress |jap_alias = |gender = Female |race =Human |age = |game = Fire Emblem: Three Houses |firstseen =Chapter 1: Three Houses |class =Priest |mirage = |voiceby =Veronica Taylor |jap_voiceby =Sachiko Kojima |relatives = |nationality =Adrestian Empire |residence = Garreg Mach Monastery |home =Enbarr |faction(s) =Mittelfrank Opera Company (Formerly) |occupation(s)= Teacher and Doctor at the Officers Academy Songstress |birthday = August 3 |fod_birth = 3rd of the Verdant Rain Moon |firstjoined = Chapter 8: The Flame in the Darkness |firstfought = Chapter 1: Three Houses}} Manuela 'is a character in ''Fire Emblem: Three Houses. As an instructor at the Academy, she offers lessons in Faith and Swords. Profile Manuela joined the Mittelfrank Opera Company in 1158 and was renowned as the "Divine Songstress" throughout the capital three years later. She was the one who discovered Dorothea and recruited her into the opera company, Manuela then becomes both her senior and her idol. She left the opera in 1174 to work as a teacher and physician at the Officers Academy. Her age is a guarded secret. Her popularity and hard work in the company have attributed to her numerous connections and personal experience, although this was not enough sometimes and she would be forced to perform an occasional act of violence to make ends meet. Through her connections, she obtained a job in the Officers Academy, mostly due to her professionalism and developed medical skills. Upon joining the academy, Manuela expanded her network, and in this place, she can finally find the love of her life, that she longed for years, as she couldn't find a suitable partner despite being very successful in every other aspect of her life. Though the days of the opera have gone by for her, depending on her path, she can eventually return and perform again with Dorothea, her former junior. When Flayn goes missing, she starts investigating her suspect. She ends up managing to figure out that something about Jeritza is off before almost everyone else does, and confronts him by herself. Personality Manuela's love life is somewhat of a sore subject for her as she regrets not having met the man of her dreams at her age, She constantly makes flirtatious comments to potential suitors. Despite that, she easily finds dates but often is left unsatisfied or dumped after the first outings. She constantly worries that she will remain single for the rest of her life. She loves her vices, mainly alcohol, as she drinks frequently and in vast quantities that often leave her in a drunken stupor the next day, which garnered her quite the reputation even back at Opera Company, leading to a joke that she "could outdrink a fish, and the sailor who caught it". She is sloppy and messy, her room often being a testament to her careless behavior. Manuela has fond memories of her time as a songstress in the opera, despite all the hard work she had to do. Manuela is also a skilled physician, being able to keep her spouse in good health for numerous years if she finally settles with someone. She also has an interest in dressing fashionably and is good at needlework. Overall, Manuela is a friendly and supportive figure and cares for the well being of her students. Despite working in the monastery, she is not fond of the concept of status that supports nobility, treating all her colleagues and pupils equally. Her relationship with Hanneman is a shaky one, though. The two are often getting into verbal spats with each other, but maintain a professional relationship for the most part in front of their students. In-Game Base Stats }} Stats as an Enemy Rivalry of the Houses |-|Normal= |Magic = Nosferatu Heal Ward |Combat Arts = - |Level = 2 |HP = 26 |Str = 10 |Mag = 8 |Dex = 6 |Spd = 8 |Lck = 6 |Def = 5 |Res = 4 |Chrm = 7 }} |-|Hard= |Magic = Nosferatu Heal Ward |Combat Arts = - |Level = 3 |HP = 27 |Str = 11 |Mag = 9 |Dex = 7 |Spd = 9 |Lck = 7 |Def = 6 |Res = 5 |Chrm = 8 }} |-|Maddening= |Magic = Nosferatu Heal Ward |Combat Arts = - |Level = 7 |HP = 30 |Str = 13 |Mag = 11 |Dex = 9 |Spd = 13 |Lck = 9 |Def = 8 |Res = 6 |Chrm = 11 }} The Silver Maiden |-|Normal= |Magic = Heal Physic Nosferatu Ward |Combat Arts = - |Level = 38 |HP = 50 |Str = 24 |Mag = 15 |Dex = 26 |Spd = 41 |Lck = 14 |Def = 20 |Res = 8 |Chrm = 20 }} |-|Hard= |Magic = Heal Physic Nosferatu Ward |Combat Arts = - |Level = 39 |HP = 56 |Str = 30 |Mag = 21 |Dex = 32 |Spd = 47 |Lck = 20 |Def = 26 |Res = 14 |Chrm = 26 }} |-|Maddening= |Magic = Heal Physic Nosferatu Ward |Combat Arts = - |Level = 39 |HP = 56 |Str = 30 |Mag = 21 |Dex = 32 |Spd = 47 |Lck = 20 |Def = 26 |Res = 14 |Chrm = 26 }} Growth Rates |50% |35% |35% |40% |60% |35% |30% |25% |50% |} Maximum Stats |91 |53 |48 |56 |83 |52 |42 |44 |69 |} Learnt Magic |D |Thunder |Heal |- |D+ | - |Nosferatu |- |C |Bolganone |Ward |- |C+ | - | - |- |B | |Silence |- |B+ | - | - |- |A |Bolting |Warp |- |A+ | - | - |} Overall Manuela is an unusual Priest character as she does not have the same healing capabilities as many of her role's competition and as an overall character. She has little offensive prowess, having an equal but average-at-best base growth in both Strength and Magic. Her Speed and Dexterity have excellent and decent growths respectively, allowing her to avoid attacks. Her Charm also has a strong growth rate, making her an excellent Battalion user. Unfortunately, despite being a Priest, her Resistance isn't as good as other mages, despite having a decent starting stat. Her Personal Skill Infirmary Master increases ally Critical avoid, helping to save some allies in a pinch. She only packs Heal for basic ally healing and Nosferatu as her sole offensive Faith spell. What Manuela lacks in healing and damage, she makes up for with pure utility as she has Ward, Silence, and Warp. Silence is useful to cripple enemy mages as a majority of the cast tends to have low Resistance or halt enemy healing by silencing their Faith users. The latter spell makes her an excellent pair with Flayn (or Bernadetta if putting her into a Faith using class) as Manuela can warp an ally into range of a target, then Flayn uses her Rescue to bring them back. Unfortunately, this combo will only work up to twice per battle, but it may help eliminate an enemy using Magic Orbs or Ballista on longer siege maps to give your allies more breathing room. Manuela's strengths are in Swords and Faith giving her a decent option to focus on either physical classes or magic classes. Unfortunately if seeking the latter, she has a small Reason pool of spells and even has a subject weakness in it, her sole weakness. This can be circumvented with time and effort, but the payoff is nowhere near as potent as literally every other magic oriented character in the game. Giving it attention and time does reward the player with Bolting as she is only one of two characters who has it in their spell pool. Bolting not only allows Manuela to strike at extreme ranges, but just having it equipped will also let her contribute Linked Attack and Gambit Boost bonuses, which can be deceptively useful. She also has a strength in Flying, making the Pegasus Knight and Falcon Knight classes as a viable option that syncs nicely with her high Speed and Dexterity, although her lower Resistance means she won't fare as well against mages; reclassing her as a Pegasus Knight may be desirable regardless if one has spare time, as mastering it will give her the ability Darting Blow. The added attack speed enhances her already high Speed stat, allowing her to double even very fast enemies such as Swordmasters. With the addition of the Cindered Shadows DLC, Trickster becomes a very viable choice for her, allowing her to use both her swordplay and Faith spells together while bolstering her utility with the Foul Play Combat Art and bolstering her impressive Speed. Manuela is naturally a Priest character and keeping her in this class line is a worthy option, especially as a Bishop where she gains more spell charges, especially Warp for her combo with Flayn to allow them to do it twice. The Gremory line may take effort to bring her to the level to obtain it, but the double usage of all of her spells is sometimes worth sacrificing the raw Reason damage increase of the Sage class or the Bishop's enhanced faith effects as it only improves her Heal. Her natural high Speed and Dexterity does make her viable in the Myrmidon lines, though she is outclassed by the likes of Felix and Catherine. Finally, as mentioned above, the Pegasus Knight lines are a viable option competing mainly with Ingrid for this role, as their growths are very similar. Overall, Manuela is an oddity who sacrifices raw power for potent utility, giving her a unique niche. She can be just as quick as other speedsters like Petra or Leonie (though not quite as quick as Yuri) if trained right, and her spells can provide a lot of unique advantages that sheer damage can't do. Supports *Byleth (S-Support with male Byleth) *Edelgard *Ferdinand *Dorothea *Sylvain *Lorenz *Seteth *Flayn *Hanneman *Gilbert *Alois *Cyril Quotes :Manuela/Quotes Possible Endings '''Manuela - Divine Songstress :Manuela left Garreg Mach to build her own academy in a small, war-torn town. There, she contributed heavily to rebuilding efforts while teaching future generations the necessary skills of survival. Though she never married or had children of her own, she spent the last years of her life happily devoted to her students. Manuela and Byleth (Crimson Flower) :Very soon Byleth and Manuela had finished their grand and elaborate wedding ceremony, the struggle against those who slither in the dark began in earnest. The pair fought many battles together, but Manuela had to leave the front lines when she discovered she was pregnant with their child. Though they spent many days apart, the family reunited once true peace had come to Fódlan. The happiness of their family was plain to see on the faces that were immortalized in their family portraits. Manuela and Byleth (Azure Moon) :Byleth announced his marriage to Manuela shortly after being named archbishop of the Church of Seiros. Manuela lent her considerable experience and talent to the rebuilding effort, using personal connections she'd gained during her time as a songstress and teacher to assemble a team of talented people to restore the church. She became essential to the archbishop, and her skills as a physician kept him in good health for many years. The happiness of the couple and their children was plain to see on the faces that were immortalized in family portraits. Manuela and Byleth (Verdant Wind / Silver Snow) :Byleth announced his marriage to Manuela shortly after becoming leader of the United Kingdom of Fódlan. Manuela lent her considerable talent and experience to the rebuilding effort, using personal connections she'd gained during her time as a songstress and teacher to assemble a team of talented people to govern. She became essential to the king's rule, and her skills as a physician kept him in good health for many years. The happiness of the couple and their children was plain to see on the faces that were immortalized in family portraits. Manuela and Edelgard : As the new Adrestian emperor, Edelgard gave all she had to breathe new life into the government of Fódlan. Her first objective was to institute new class reforms and ensure the people's independence. For that reason, she sought the counsel of Manuela, whose vast array of contacts, talents, and experience proved invaluable. She became essential to Edelgard, and her skill as a physician kept the emperor in good health for many years. Both remained unmarried, and it is said that the two became extremely close over the years. Manuela and Ferdinand (Crimson Flower) :Almost immediately after becoming the new Duke Aegir, Ferdinand married Manuela, and the two dedicated themselves to reformation efforts. Manuela lent her considerable talent and experience, using personal connections she'd gained in her time as a songstress and teacher to assemble a team of talented people. Between her personal skills and her ability as a physician, she became so essential that the emperor saw fit to make her the new prime minister. As she spent more time in the capital, bringing the reforms that helped Aegir territory to the Empire at large, Ferdinand stayed behind, minding his own lands and looking after their child. Manuela and Ferdinand (Other routes) :Almost immediately after becoming the new Duke Aegir, Ferdinand married Manuela, and the two dedicated themselves to reformation efforts. Manuela lent her considerable talent and experience, using personal connections she'd gained in her time as a songstress and teacher to assemble a team of talented people. Between her personal skills and her ability as a physician, she became so essential that she was called upon to help bring the reforms that helped Aegir territory to Fódlan at large. While she traveled the world, Ferdinand stayed behind, minding his own lands and looking after their child. Manuela and Dorothea :The Mittelfrank Opera Company was on the brink of collapse until two of its star songstresses, Manuela and Dorothea, returned to the stage and brought the troupe new life and prominence. They toured all around Fódlan, sometimes even visiting troops on the front lines, soothing hearts with their beautiful songs wherever they want, and donating their profits to the relief and rebuilding effort. When the damage from the war had finally healed, the pair once again retreated from the stage, this time retiring to a private life together. It is said that their relationship was full of light and love. Manuela and Lorenz :As the new head of House Gloucester, Lorenz first worked to restore his own territory, and then expanded his vision to include reforms for all Fódlan. At the height of his storied political career, he announced his marriage to Manuela, who had established a new school for children in a small town. Seeing the beauty in Manuela’s dream, Lorenz put all his resources toward building schools like Manuela’s all over Fódlan, providing education to scores of children who had been left helpless by the war. After many years of success and prosperity, a bronze statue of the couple was erected at the original school to honor their achievement. It stands to this day. Manuela and Seteth :After the war, Seteth remained at the monastery to rebuild the church. Several years of hard restorative work later, he received a letter from Manuela. She wrote that she had traveled to a small, war-torn town and opened up a school for children. Reminded of the beauty and compassion in Manuela’s heart, Seteth was moved to leave the monastery and join her there. As they worked together to manage the budding institution, the couple fell in love and eventually were married. It is said that their students were overjoyed. Manuela and Hanneman (Crimson Flower) :After the war, Hanneman and Manuela held a grand wedding ceremony, to which all of their many students were invited. Later, after the church was transformed and rehabilitated under the super vision of the Empire, the Officers Academy finally reopened, with a renewed focus on accepting students regardless of status and offering classes on a wider variety of practical subjects. Hanneman and Manuela returned to work as teachers, almost as if nothing had changed, and filled the halls with their banter in the way only married couples can. Manuela and Hanneman (Other routes) : After the war, Hanneman and Manuela held a grand wedding ceremony, to which all of their many students were invited. Later, as Garreg Mach came to be restored, the Officers Academy finally reopened, with a renewed focus on accepting students regardless of status. Manuela and Hanneman returned to work as teachers, almost as if nothing had changed, and filled the halls with their banter in the way only married couples can. Their relationship spawned a trend of romances among colleagues at the Officers Academy, but that is an entirely different story. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Manuela is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Manuela is a Portuguese, Spanish and Italian name and the feminine equivalent of Manuel. It is descended from the Hebrew name 'Immanuel,' which means "God with us". Casagranda may be a variant of Casagrande, meaning "Large House" in Spanish and Italian. Miguela is the female form of Miguel, descended from the name Michael, which means "Who is like God?". Trivia * Manuela shares her English Voice Actress, Veronica Taylor, with Micaiah as she appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. * Despite Manuela's age being classified as secret, in the paralogue Oil and Water Hanneman says that he is "barely fifteen years her senior". Since Hanneman before the time-skip is 51 years old, that makes Manuela roughly 36 years old during the Academy Phase and roughly 41 years old in the War Phase. * Prior to update 1.1.0, Manuela was one of the three characters to not have a unique battle model as an Advanced Class. The others were Ingrid and Flayn. * Discounting the Commoner and Noble classes, Manuela is one of the three characters to use completely different classes between NPC appearances. The other two are Ladislava and Acheron. ** In Manuela's case, she is a Priest when she appears as an NPC in Chapter 12, and an Assassin when she appears as an enemy in The Silver Maiden paralogue. In both cases she only appears if she was not recruited prior to the end of Chapter 12. * If Manuela is taken to the Opera House in the Enbarr battle map, she will express nostalgia. * As an Assassin in The Silver Maiden, Manuela has access to Physic, a spell outside of her playable spell pool. ** Additionally, Manuela is unable to use Physic in this state, as Assassins cannot cast magic. *In a survey conducted by Famitsu Magazine, Manuela placed 17th for females and 34th overall with 97 votes in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Gallery FE3H Concept Art Manuela.png B18-046HN.png|Manuela as a Priest in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). FE3H_Screenshot_Manuela.png Manuela Teaching.png|Manuela teaching a class. Manuela SRank.png|CG artwork of Manuela at S Support Manuela battle.png|Manuela in battle. manuela commoner.jpg|Manuela's battle model as a Commoner. manuela soldier.jpg|Manuela's battle model as a Soldier. manuela monk.jpg|Manuela's battle model as a Monk. manuela mercenary.jpg|Manuela's battle model as a Mercenary. Manuela Assassin.jpg|Manuela's battle model as an enemy Assassin. Manuela died ending.png|Manuela's end card if she dies before the timeskip. Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters